Sonne
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Our beloved Doctor has to become human, once again. This time, he is alone and relies on the little boy he met before to release him from the watch when it is time. While posing as John Smith, he gains a female, German, assistant. Charlene and John soon fall for each other... will he remain human, for good, this time? Timothy will not let him, even if it means breaking her heart.
1. Song

**Author's Note: **Not sure when I will get a chapter put up, but I encourage you to stick around for one! Here is the song that my story is named after...

* * *

**Alle warten auf das Licht **  
**fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht**  
**die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen **  
**sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen **  
**und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**

(Everyone is waiting for the light  
be afraid, don't be afraid  
the sun is shining out of my eyes  
it will not set tonight  
and the world counts loudly to ten)

**_Eins  
_Hier kommt die Sonne **  
**_Zwei _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Drei _**  
**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen **  
**_Vier  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**

(_One  
_Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
Here comes the sun)

**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen**  
**kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden **  
**wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht**  
**legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht**  
**sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen**  
**und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**

(The sun is shining out of my hands  
it can burn, it can blind you all  
when it breaks out of the fists  
it lays down hotly on the face  
it will not set tonight  
and the world counts loudly to ten)

**_Eins _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Zwei _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Drei _**  
**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen **  
**_Vier  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Fünf  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Sechs  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Sieben  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**  
**_Acht, neun  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**

(_One_  
Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
Here comes the sun  
_Five_  
Here comes the sun  
_Six_  
Here comes the sun  
_Seven_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Eight, nine_  
Here comes the sun)

**Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen **  
**kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden **  
**wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht **  
**legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht **  
**legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust **  
**das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust **  
**lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen **  
**und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn**

(The sun is shining out of my hands  
it can burn, it can blind you  
when it breaks out of the fists  
it lays down hotly on your face  
it lays down painfully on your chest  
the balance is in the loss  
it lets you go hard to the floor  
and the world counts loudly to ten)

**_Eins _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne **  
**_Zwei _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne**  
**_Drei _**  
**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen**  
**_Vier _**  
**Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen **  
**_Fünf _**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne **  
**_Sechs_**  
**Hier kommt die Sonne **  
**_Sieben _**  
**Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen **  
**_Acht , neun  
_Hier kommt die Sonne**

(_One_  
Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
And it will never fall from the sky  
_Five_  
Here comes the sun  
_Six_  
Here comes the sun  
_Seven_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Eight, nine_  
Here comes the sun)

**Sonne, **by **Remmstein **

(German to English translation)


	2. Preface

**Preface**

John Smith had resumed his post as the History teacher, after an extended vacation, and found that the boys treated him the same as before. But, Matron Redfurn had resigned... About half of his students were about to fall asleep when Headmaster Werner poked his head into the classroom, making all the boys spring to attention. The new headmaster had a drop top of white hair on his head, white mustache, a sunken face from old age, kind green eyes, and a pot belly that hung over his trousers a bit.

"Mr. Smith," he got his attention, "your assistant is here."

"A, yes," he smiled as he motioned with his hand, "bring her in."

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair, in a bun like Matron's had been, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a brown dress that extended to the floor, down her arms, and up her neck. She entered the room and walked with the swagger of a rich, and highly educated, woman. She ignored the looks from the boys and made her way to John.

She smiled and held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Smith."

He shook her hand and smiled in return, "And you, Miss Zuber," he turned to his class, "boys, this is my new assistant, Miss Zuber. She may be a woman, but I expect each of you to treat her with as much respect as you do me."

John had her sit at his desk and start grading papers as he resumed teaching. Young Timothy Latimer sat in the back of the class and twirled the thumb watch in his hands as it whispered 'Time Lord', only to Timothy. As the boys started their homework, John went and sat next to Miss Zuber. He smiled at her and then went over the papers she had already graded. He nodded in approval as he looked over the papers, already praising Miss Zuber for her flawless work, so far. The bell tolled to signal the end of class, and the beginning of study hour. The boys all gathered their things and left... all except Timothy. He walked up to Mr. Smith's desk and couldn't help but stare at Miss Zuber. Something was off about her, but in a good way... like Mr. Smith.

"Something wrong, child?" Asked Miss Zuber, voice, eyes, and face full of kindness.

John looked up at them and Timothy shook his head, "I just wanted to, personally, welcome you, Miss Zuber, and I hope you like it here."

She smiled, "Why, thank you! What's your name, My Dear?"

"Timothy, Timothy Latimer, ma'am..."

"Nice to meet you, Timothy..."

"And you, ma'am... I'd best be off."

"Yes, of course... and thank you for such a kind welcome."

"No problem at all, ma'am. Goodbye, Miss Zuber... Mr. Smith..."

"Goodbye, Timothy," nodded John. Timothy left and Miss Zuber smiled after him, "What a sweet boy..."

"Yes, he is... one of the very select few."

She went back to grading papers, "Too bad most aren't that sweet nowadays." "Not everybody has the heart, patience, or mindset to be that kind all the time, like Timothy."

She smiled, "Imagine what it would be like... so peaceful. No wars... just harmony." John had stopped to look up at her and she shook her head, then cast her eyes to the papers she was grading, "It sounds silly... doesn't it?"

"Not at all..." She looked up at him, "I'd love to live in a world, like that."

John gave Miss Zuber a small smile and she smiled back, "You agree with me?"

"Why wouldn't I, Miss Zuber?"

"Not many males do, and, please, call me Charlene, Mr. Smith."

"As long as you call me John, as well."

She smiled and laughed, "Of course..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hope you like it so far! Review? :3


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Charlene slipped into her nightgown and then sat at her vanity. She took her hair out of it's bun and let her dark chocolate locks cascade down to her waist. She shook out her hair, parted it over her shoulders, picked up her brush, and started brushing her hair. She started humming a song that she made up, just then, and couldn't help but think of John. He was very handsome... and he was kind to her. He didn't know what kind of life she had led before she had come to be his assistant, and she had a feeling that, if he knew, he would look down upon her, as all men do. Just because she wasn't born into a rich family... she was sold to one. There was nothing aristocratic about her blood, she was a servant and nothing more.

She put down her brush, flipped her hair back over her shoulders, slipped on her robe, and lit a candle. She took the candle and slipped out of her quarters... The only sound was the sound of the pouring rain, the light thunder that shook the school a little, the soft patter of her slippered feet on the wood flooring, and the occasional sound of snoring from the boys' rooms. She saw John Smith's door and stopped, momentarily. She looked at it, debating whether or not she should knock. She pushed that thought out of her mind and continued on her way to where she was originally heading. Her thoughts kept drifting to John Smith and she couldn't understand why. She had only just met him twelve hours ago!

The melody that had come into her head, while thinking of John, was running through her mind. She had to get it out... she just had to. She got to the music room and the lightning lit the room with every flash, but she didn't turn the light on; she didn't know what would happen if she got caught. She held her candle and walked further into the room until she found what she was looking for... the harp. She fixed a sheet music stand and set her candle on it for light, then she walked around the harp and studied it. 47 strings, 7 pedals, gut strings, and a mahogany finish. Charlene sat on the bench, flipped her dark chocolate locks behind her shoulders, leaned the harp against her shoulder, and started to think of John, letting the melody flow out her fingertips. She closed her eyes and just let the melody take over as she leaned her head against the wood of the harp. She didn't mean to, but she felt tears slipping from in between her eyelashes. She wasn't sad or anything... she just gets emotional whenever she plays from her heart.

"That's beautiful..."

Charlene gasped as her eyes opened and she, abruptly, stopped playing, "John..."

He walked closer to her and smiled, softly, "That was beautiful... Where did you learn to play?"

Charlene blushed, "I was given lessons..."

He sat down in a chair, "Well, I know that... You're so mysterious, almost like you're hiding something you're ashamed of."

Charlene couldn't meet his eyes, how did he see right through her?

"Charlene..." John said, softly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

Charlene shook her head, "I'm just not the person that everybody thinks I am."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Everybody thinks that I am this, high class, aristocrat... I'm not."

"Well... what are you, then?"

"A servant..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

She spoke louder with tears in her eyes, "I'm a servant, John!"

He looked at her, skeptically, "Then how are you here?"

Charlene sighed as she quickly got up and tried to hide her tears, "It doesn't matter..."

He's just like every other guy, judging her.

"Wait, Charlene!" John called as he stood up and tried to grab her hand, but she slipped out of his grasp.

Charlene left her candle and ran to her quarters, crying as she closed her door and slid down it with her head in her hands. John just stood there wondering what had just happened with Charlene. Then, his mind drifted to her attire... her body. The white nightgown concealed her very well, but the candle light had shown him more. He had been able to see the outline of her breasts, her nipples, and the glow of her skin. He knew that he shouldn't be having these feelings for his assistant, but his manly instincts had kicked into overdrive and he couldn't help but imagine what Charlene would look like naked.

John wiped the sweat from his brow as he thought more about Charlene. Her cloudy blue eyes, her full, pink, lips, her smooth, porcelain, skin, her sexy, German, accent, the way her tiny hands moved on the harp, and the beautiful music she created. There was so much that he really liked about her, so why would she think that he would care if she was a servant? The truth is, he was just curious as to how a servant made it as far a she did. She was the complete opposite of Matron Redfurn... and he liked it very much.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's a tiny look into John and Charlene's minds. More to come later! Review? :3


End file.
